blackforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Mars (Post Fall)
History The Planet mars was first discovered by Ancient Egyptian astronomers in 1534 BCE, after than, many other ancient civilisations recognised the existence of the planet. It was during the 20th century that the idea of Colonizing the planet were brought up, plans of making a landing going back as far as 2000 CE, but the most humanity did until 2050 was to release probes onto the Marsian surface to collect soil and rock samples for scientific study. During the year 2050, mars had the first human activity on it's surface. The Russian private space expiditionary Yuri Tserbaum, and the American mining tycoon Michael Wilson signed an agreement with the UN to set up a mining colony on Mars, simply known as the TWMMC'' (Tserbaum and Wilson Marsian Mining Company). The first shuttle landed onto the soil only eleven months later, and several million tonnes of minerals later both Wilson and Tserbaum became fabulously rich. Soon other mining companies were buying land off the TWMMC, and eventually Earth was free of all active mining. The population of earth applauded Wilson and Tserbaum for their achievements. It was also noted that around this time, earth was beginning to become completley covered in city, becoming the first Metropolis World in human history. But unlike his business partner, Tserbaum wanted to aspire to better things, he dreamed of mars becoming a paradise. He quietly put all of his riches to a single project: Terraforming Mars. Wilson, and the other mining companies present on Mars did not agree with this plan, and after a few months of heated arguments between themselves, Wilson eventually agreed to mine elsewhere, having other planets such as Mercury and several of Jupiter's moons in mind. Tserbaum was very pleased, in fact he offered to provide all the expenses needed to the move the business off-world. The decade-old name of TWMMC was renamed to WSMG '' (Wilson Solar Mining Guild), ''and ''Wilson went on to becoming one of then richest men in the Solar System. Terraformation By the year 2061, Mars was set up for terraformation, Tserbaum's ideas soon grew into visions of of mars becoming a better, more perfectly constructed twin of the overcrowded and polluted earth. Tserbaum spent months wandering the surface of the planet, encased in his famed military-grade space suit, many times accompanied by similar visionaries he had employed as advisors. He thought through many ideas of the most fastest and efficient way to turning this barren land into a paradise. Such an idea was never before properly planned by humanity. Eventually the Russian came to a conclusion, green algae. Swarms of these micro-creatures could make mars habitable, using photosynthesis to turn the carbon dioxide into oxygen. The only problem was that Tserbaum would not live to see his dream come together, for oxygenation would take 136 years. While the skies slowly turned blue, Tserbaum then invested into reconstructing the geography of mars. This wan't an easy task, being that the surface was cruelly gashed from the large-scale mining that took place beforehand. Mars slowly became a paradise, and by the end of year 2197 it was fully terraformed and swarms of Terrans traveled to Mars. Earth however had began to be cleaned up in the UN Ecosystem Regeneration Act of 2150. Fall Mars fell on on the 23rd of November, 3177, three days after earth. Category:Places Category:All Content Category:Planets